Mi vida es ¿perfecta?
by Chihua-Hina-Hime
Summary: La vida ¿perfecta?, hasta que el llega, ¿es acaso la señal que buscaba? o ¿el peor error de su vida?.
1. Chapter 1

Su vida era realmente ¿perfecta….?

Los mejores amigos, una familia estupenda, con excelente posición económica, un novio perfecto, guapo, amable, caballeroso, compresivo etc.…

Ella una adolescente de 14 años, delgada de cabellos negros lacios y largos, con unos hermosos y expresivos ojo blancos y una envidiable figura, una vida simplemente perfecta, estudiando en el mejor de los colegios de Tokio, con las mejores calificaciones y miles de talentos pues era excelente en todo menos deportes de donde siempre salía librada gracias a sus amigas, su intelectual forma de ser y su fama de excelente estudiante ¿que más se podía pedir?.

Pues fácil algo más divertido, algo que la sacara de la rutina, no es que no le encantara su vida, pero a veces le cansaba tanto ser la perfecta niña rica, no era muy popular pero tenía muchos amigos que la apreciaban y estimaban mucho, ya que había varios que no se juntaban con ella solo por ser quien era, a pesar de que en el instituto Konoha la mayoría provenían de familia con mucho dinero, pero a veces eso le aburría quería vivir algo más arriesgado.

-¿en qué piensas Hina-chan?- pregunto su mejor amiga Temari a la joven al observarla tan meditabunda, tan metida en sus pensamientos si era cierto que era un poco distraída pero ese día no ni siquiera había puesto atención en quien llegaba y eso si que era extraña ya que la joven hyuuga el primer día de clases siempre solía fijarse en si alguien nuevo llegaba o si se encontraba con sus amigos.

-¿hu? ¿Qué paso?, lo siento Temari-chan, es que estoy aburrida-respondió Hinata mientras buscaba con su mirada algo en el patio del colegio que la hiciera reír, al menos distraerse.

-jaja que esperabas estamos en la escuela, aunque bueno tu generalmente estas relajienta o planeando algo ¿qué te sucede estas mas ida de lo común?-pregunto su rubia amiga, de ojos verdes y rasgados, mientras comía unas deliciosas papas con mucho limón y chile

-hay….-dio un largo suspiro-estoy cansada de ser perfecta, siempre soy yo la que planea las cosas, siempre soy yo la del 10, la niña rica, quisiera por primera vez en mi vida que alguien me llevara la contra, que alguien planeara algo y seguirlo como ustedes a mi o a Sakura-chan- contesto con un gesto de aburrimiento Hinata

-sabes que eso es imposible, nadie tiene tu creatividad y además es el último año de secundaria, aquí no vas a conocer a nadie todos son hijos de papis, que presumen lo que no tienen solo nosotros estamos semi-salvados de eso- dijo Temari

-ni que lo digas- respondió aburrida Hinata mientras veía como Tenten corría hasta donde ellas estaban

-¡¡niñas!!-grito desesperada mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

-no, hoy Neji saldrá con sus amigos, pero si quieres venir a la casa sabes que no hay problema- dijo Hinata, suponiendo la pregunta que le hacía casi todos los días otra de sus mejores amigas, Tenten

-no, quería contarles algo súper no no no saben niñas no no y no- decía agitada y escandalizada

-¿es verdad la leyenda de la niña que se aparece en el baño?-pregunto Temari como si de verdad estuviera muy interesada en el tema y poniendo una cara de espanto.

-Temari-chan, cuantas veces te tengo que decir no te dejes asustar por lo que dice Sakura, esa leyenda la invento ella créeme la conozco desde que teníamos 7-contesto Hinata

-ash, cállense y déjeme hablar, hay un chico nuevo-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hinata…¿ estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Temari volteando a ver a su amiga

-no compartimos mente pero… si no me equivoco si-contesto un poco aturdida Hinata, será acaso ¿Qué?, no no podía ser una señal que absurdo

-ja, no creen que es absurdo ¿quién entra el ultimo de año de secundaria?-dijo llamando la atención de todas Sasame, otra de las amigas de Hinata

Hinata solo pudo hacer su cara de: "tengo el plan de mi vida en las manos", todas conocían esa cara a la perfección, si había alguien inventon era Hyuuga Hinata

-que esperamos vamos a conocerlo-dijo la oji-blanca jalando a Temari y a Tenten para que la siguieran

Mientras en otra parte distinta del colegio, un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, platicaba con un pequeño de uno o dos años menor que él, moreno y no muy atractivo.

-esta escuela me gusta ¿Cómo son aquí Konohamaru-kun?-pregunto el rubio de nombre Naruto

-raros, como ve esas niñas de haya, si no me equivoco son Tenten, Temari y Hinata-respondió el pequeño

-por cierto vienen hacia acá- dijo Naruto

-no me sorprende, esa chica… Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, es todo un caso, famosa por sus exelentes notas, familia adinerada, linda, con un novio bastante cotizado y las mejores amigas, sus amigos mas cercanos dicen que es una inventona de primera y muy amiguera, quizás ya se entero de que tu eres chico nuevo y viene a sacarte platica- contesto Konohamaru un poco molesto ya que siempre peleaba con Hinata por motivos absurdos, ella siempre terminaba poniéndole apodos y eso le molestaba.

-pues es linda-contesto Naruto mirándola de una forma un tanto acosadora

-yo que tu tendría más cuidado con lo que digo, el-señalando a un punto fijo-es Inuzuka Kiba, su novio, no es agresivo pero no creo que le simpatice saber que al nuevo le gusta su novia-concluyo inteligentemente el pequeñín

-no estoy diciendo que me gusta simplemente…-cierta personita no dejo que continuara la frase

Tenía la intención de decirle hola, pero al verlo no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra, era tan… ¿lindo? pero en que estaba pensando, tenia novio y además el era nuevo ni siquiera se conocían, seguía parada frente a él y empezaba a sentirse un poco idiota necesitaba de su cerebro ahora más que nunca y este no respondía que le pasaba, quería que la tierra se la tragara de seguro que estaba haciendo el oso de su vida era más que claro, rayos y ahora él, la miraba con cara de duda, genial y Temari y Tenten que no son para decir nada, casi como si ellas hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Temari tomo la palabra.

-Sabakuno Temari, ¿tu eres el nuevo?-pregunto Temari

-Así es, Uzumaki Naruto un gusto-contesto mirando a las otras dos chicas, una se notaba estaba a punto de presentarse y la tal Hinata en shock, ¿no que era muy inventona?, pues no lo parecía más bien era algo extraña pero curiosa jeje, en que pensaba ella tenía novio y había mejores prospectos en ese colegio

-hola, yo soy Tenten y esta loquita en estado de shock y mas roja que un tomate parada junto a mi es Hinata-dijo Tenten con tranquilidad y un poco de burla hacia su amiga

-un gusto a las dos-dijo entre risas Naruto

Ahora si la mataba pero la ahorcaba y después la metía en aceite con varias cortadas y después la enterraba semi-muerta, como se le ocurría decir eso de ella y encima en frente de un chico tan kawaii, momento ella tenía novio que hacia pensando eso de "chico kawaii" y actuando como idiota su fama de chica intelectual se iría por el caño a no eso si que no

-u..un gus..to Na..Naruto-kun, lamento a verme comportado así, traía otras cosas en la cabeza-respondió sonrojada y apenada

En ese momento le campana sonó y todos subieron a sus nuevos salones la sorpresa fue que Naruto estaba en el mismo salón que las chicas, siendo el primero en entrar al salón se sentó en la primera banca que vio desocupada sin saber de quién era ese lugar, y así entraron Hinata y sus amigas hablando sobre la creación de una banda de rock que tenían en mente desde hacía mucho, tenían la esperanza de que la profesora de música Anko les ayudara o hasta que ella entrara en la banda pues era más su amiga que su profesora debido a que la diferencia de edad no era mucho no más de 3 años no entendían como es que ella profesora si era tan joven, por otro lado del salón entraron algunas chicas que se notaban eran populares comandadas por una rubia de nombre Ino, que Hinata y sus amigas no soportaban ni Ino y sus amigas a Hinata, eran enemigas a muerte y básicamente las únicas enemigas de Hinata.

-pero mira no mas en que salón nos vino a tocar, justo en el mismo en que esta la señorita rareza 2008- dijo Ino refiriéndose a su grupo de amigas las cuales rieron ante el comentario

-vamos Ino, solo del 2008, te recuerdo que he ganado miss rareza universo desde que nací y así será por los siglos de los siglos-mientras se escuchaba un amen departe de las amigas de Hinata entre risas a lo cual la oji-blanco también rio- ¿qué te da envidia?-termino Hinata viendo como Ino enfurecía era difícil luchar contra la aparente inquebrantable paciencia de Hinata y claro sus invenciones y creatividad cosa que Ino no tenia.

-no será más bien que "miss rareza" quiere ser miss universo como yo-dijo Ino

-no gracias sería demasiado común y corriente-respondió Hinata haciendo énfasis en la palabra corriente.

-uu… 2 a 0 favor Hinata- menciono Sakura que acababa de entrar al salón.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito Hinata mientras se abalanzaba a su amiga recién llegada-que genial estamos en el mismo salón-.

-eso más bien es peligroso-se escucho decir a una voz femenina que acababa de entrar al salón.

-shizune-sensei-dijo Tenten.

-siéntense ya basta de relajos-dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

Hinata volvió a su lugar pacíficamente, revisando que todo estuviera en orden.. mente de Hinata: ¿Temari atrás? Bien, Tenten al lado, perfecto, Sasame izquierda aja, Sakura-chan enfrente derecha todo bien, shikamaru dormido enfrente izquierda ajam, Ino lejos de esta zona, Kiba enfrente, momento Kiba no se pinto el cabello de rubio en las vacaciones, ¿Dónde está kiba? Y ¿a quién tengo enfrente? ¿No es Naruto o sí?, kami-sama ¿por qué? Soy una buena niña no seas así.

-disculpa… ese es mi lugar- dijo Kiba acercándose a Naruto quien miraba entretenido las aspas del ventilador.

-si… son 4-respondio el rubio distraído.

Kiba solo echo a reír, era tan distraído o más que su novia, al menos su novia se distrae en cosas interesantes y este en.. las aspas del ventilador,- aaa… pero valla que entretención tan entretenida-dijo el castaño Inuzuka.

-perdón ¿me hablabas?-pregunto Naruto

-si ese es mi lugar-dijo señalando la banca

-lo siento, te molesta si me quedo aquí, es que si no estoy al frente me distraigo mas y no entiendo a la profesora-dijo el rubio suplicante.

-como quieras- contesto un poco molesto Kiba-.

-Kiba-kun, si quieres me voy atrás contigo- pregunto una no muy convencida Hinata, la verdad le fastidiaba un poco esa forma tan melosa de tratarla por parte de Kiba

-no quiero, que te pelees con Ino por mi culpa, mejor quédate ahí- le indico el castaño a lo que ella solo asintió, escuchando la presentación de su maestra de artesanías y baile, Shizune ella y Anko era básicamente como de su grupo de amigas la diferencia de edad no pasaba de los 3 años con ellas por lo que era muy divertido juntarse con ellas, eran tan populares dentro de los maestros que hasta la directora Tsunade y el pervertido profesor de cívica y ética pertenecían a sus amistades pues tampoco eran muy grandes de edad ya que el profesor no pasaba de los 30 y Tsunade de los 40, siempre y cuando fuera afuera de la escuela hasta salían, pero no era conveniente que los vieran mucho juntos pues la fama de Hinata de buena alumna podrían atribuirla a eso .

Después la maestra Shizune los llevo al salón de artesanías e indico que la clase de baile era opcional y que se daba después de clases como era obvio todas las chicas se apuntaron y el estudiante más raro del salón Rock Lee también lo izo (no es gay, solo está loco n.n).

-el amigo de mi primo me da miedo-dijo Hinata mientras un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza seguido por un "a mí también" de parte de Tenten, Temari, Sakura y Sasame.

-valla que son problemáticas- dijo Shikamaru mirando las nubes

Temari estuvo a punto de golpearlo eran novios pero como odiaba esa frase, la decía tan seguido que un día de estos lo ahorcaría y futuramente a Hinata quien por tanto juntarse con su flojo novio ya se le había pegado, pero justamente fue ella quien la interrumpió

-oigan, hay q hacer fantasy rock ¡ya!-expreso la oji-blanco haciendo a que todos les saliera una gotita al más puro estilo anime

-Hinata eres un poco precipitada en tus decisiones ¿no?-pregunto un sarcástico Shikamaru

-¿poco?-pregunto Tenten

-mucho dirás-le contesto Temari

Hinata miro a Sakura buscando apoyo esta solo atino a decir: "ni me mires la última vez que me involucraste en tus locuras, prefiero no recordarlo", provocando una carcajada por parte de Hinata y Temari y que Sasuke se sonrojara a más no poder

-está bien-dijo resignada Temari, era difícil negarle las cosas a su mejor amiga pues era necia y tenía un don que convencía a cualquier, después de esto todos empezaron a platicar sobre como lograrían formar la banda hasta que Maito Gai-sensei profesor de historia entro estrepitosamente, abrazando fuertemente a Hinata la única alumna, además de Rock Lee que prestaba atención a sus clases, bastante malitas pero que podía hacer ella amaba la historia, no tenía mucho opción o escuchaba las pésimas clases de Gai-sensei o se olvidaba de su sueño de ser historiadora.

y así entre clase y clase Hinata planeaba las cosas.

-bien, Tenten batería, Temari bajo, Sakura…-no pudo terminar la peli-negra

-que parte de no voy a hacerte caso durante 2 meses en tus loqueras no te quedo claro ese día-le respondió la antes mencionada

-hay por favor Sasame no sabe tocar nada-recibiendo un "¡oye!" por parte de la mencionada- lo siento pero es la verdad, yo pues medio le entiendo a la guitarra-termino su frase

-tu es más que obvio vocalista y compositora-dijo Temari

-pero tenemos pocos instrumentos, y además la mayoría de las canciones que he escrito son de dúo, hombre y mujer-concluyo Hinata

-yo me apunto- dijo Kiba-y si no les parece como canto ahí está Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Neji-

-jajajaja –Sasame reía a carcajadas- bueno tu de plano ¿estás o te haces?-pregunto la chica del clan Fumma

-a no ni me metan, la última vez que me metieron sin mi autorización todo termino muy mal-dijo Sasuke a lo que nuevamente Temari y Hinata rieron como dementes.

-es problemático, pero las conozco y sé que no tengo mucha opción, advierto que no se cantar-después de esa declaración Shikamaru volvió a dormirse en su banca.

-no se cantar-se limito a decir Shino mientras observaba una mosca .

-no hace falta que este Neji se lo que dirá y créanme no funcionara ninguna suplica-termino de decir Hinata.

Todos la miraron triste mientras una nueva clase comenzaba, un rubio que había estado escuchando o al menos debería de haber escuchado la conversación por la cercanía que estaba de los conversadores pero no escucho nada no presto atención, fantaseaba con tener una banda rock y ser famoso sí, eso de la música era su vida en definitiva, pensaba mientras escuchaba las aburridas palabras, (para él) de Kakashi-sensei el profesor de literatura.

Al termino de la clase Hinata ya tenía una nueva idea en la mente

-Anko-sensei-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-no es mala idea-dijo Tenten.

-viene de Hyuuga Hinata ¿qué esperabas?-pregunto Kiba orgulloso.

Temari volteo a ver a su amiga quien realmente se había fastidiado con el comentario hecho por su novio, recientemente, cada día odiaba mas eso de que todo el día le dijera que era perfecta y que no se separara de ella comenzaba a ser molesto en definitiva.

-¿no crees que eres demasiado empalagoso con tu novia?-se escucho una voz ajena al grupo de amigos no era ni más ni menos que la de Naruto-vamos solo basta ver la cara que tiene Hinata de fastidio de que la alabes no es Dios-concluyo mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno.

-creo que no necesito que me des consejos, chico nuevo-respondió un tanto molesto Kiba.

-como quieras-mientras respondía su lápiz cayó accidentalmente al suelo mientras se agachaba, Hinata también lo hacia lo que provoco que chocara sus frentes y sus manos, e incluso por un momento sus miradas logrando que ambos se pusieran mas rojos que un tomate pero esto fue interrumpido por la llegada del profesor de química Orochimaru-sensei (uyy... mami q meiio S)

Asi es nadie más y nadie menos que Orochi-gay, digo Orochi-jackson, ejem! Lo siento Orochimaru-sensei provocando que Hinata dijera muy lo bajo "este tipo sí que es raro me da miedo", pero su rubio compañero de enfrente dijo lo mismo al mismo tiempo pero gritando, Hinata se había sorprendido era claro que no la había escuchado lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y además ella lo dijo mentalmente nadie la escucho, eso la asusto.

-¿Qué dijiste Uzumaki?-dijo el extraño (repito: ¡Extraño!¡raro!¡gay!, ehem! Profe)

Hay Dios que miedo, pobre de Naruto-kun, a ese profesor en vez de decirle Orochimaru-sensei, deberían de llamarlo, Orochi-gay-michael-sensei-jackson, ¡mami! Quiero un osito de felpa, pensó Hinata.

-que su verdadero nombre, es Orochi-gay-michael-sensei-jackson, usted da miedo profe-contesto el rubio.

Ahora si Hinata estaba pálida, no era para menos solo Temari conocía como apodaba Hinata a ese profesor solo Temari absolutamente nadie más, y era porque ya lo había visto, pero alguien nuevo que solo lo había visto una vez y haber repetido su apodo, perfectamente creado era algo simplemente increíble, no había dudas ese chico nuevo era su señal, ¿pero para que era su señal?.

Después de semejante hazaña el rubio fue mandado a la dirección y las clases continuaron hasta que por fin pudieron salir de ese salón.

-oigan niñas ya que no hay tarea que tiene planeado…-Tenten fue cortada estrepitosamente por Hinata quien la jalo a ella, Temari, Sakura y Sasame a la dirección para hablar con la profesora Anko ya que no habían tenido clase con ella ese día.

Hinata estaba tan feliz había encontrado su señal: Naruto, había convencido a sus amigas de organizar fantasy rock y había podido deshacerse de Kiba 30 minutos. Tan distraída y aprisa iba que choco estrepitosamente con alguien.

-lo siento iba distraída-se disculpaba torpemente la Hyuuga mientras recogía su mochila que ahora estaba en el piso.

-no yo lo siento fue mi… ¿Hinata?-pregunto el rubio con el que había chocado

-Naruto, lo siento iba distraída-dijo mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse

-no te preocupes-y con esa frase ambos se pararon sin romper un hermoso contacto visual, era increíble unas horas de conocerla y sentía algo hacia ella y el colmo tenia novio, quizá solo era porque se topaba con ella cada dos minutos y porque era la mujer más extraña que conocía, por la mente de ella paseaban pensamientos por el estilo y perdiéndose en ese par de cielos que tenia por ojos .

-Hinata piensas quedarte ahí viendo a Naruto todo el día como si fueras idiota o vas a entrar a hablar con Anko-pregunto imponente Tsunade

-Gomen-nasia, sensei-dijo Hinata mientras caminaba rumbo a la dirección

Pero algo la detuvo la mano de Naruto en su brazo impidiéndole caminar-hasta luego Hinata..-san- dijo el rubio depositando un tierno beso en la mano de la chica dejando a esta roja y en shock, aun así llego a la dirección y pidió hablar con la profesora Anko, la cual ya estaba por salir.

-¿Cuántos minutos te dio Kiba?-pregunto Tenten

-aa.. si… quiero, formar… mano… grupo… beso… rock…senseii.. Anko…fantasy-balbuceaba palabras sin sentido Hinata mientras miraba la mano en la que había recibido el beso

-ya la perdimos-sus piro pesadamente Temari

-¿a que ya la había recuperado?-pregunto Sakura

-no, yo siempre la he visto como caso perdido-termino Sasame

A lo cual las 4 rieron a carcajadas mientras, Hinata repetía las mismas palabras ya mencionadas, esperando a que Anko saliera.

-niña, que gusto verlas, ya las extrañaba-saludo la guapa profesora, abrazándolas fuertemente, hasta que noto algo…-¿Hinata?-pregunto extrañada al verla sonrojada y en sus pensamientos balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-tiene como 15 minutos asi-respondio con parsimonia Sakura, provocando así la reacción de Hinata

-Anko, lo siento es que ya sabes como siempre yo en la luna, pero te quiero pedir un favorcito, chiquitísimo, así pequeñín-dijo Hinata juntando tímidamente sus dedos

-creo que m meterás en problemas, pero ¿de que se trata?-dijo Anko

-nos ayudarías a crear Fantasy Rock, nuestra banda-pregunto, o más bien dicho suplico la joven Hyuuga, poniendo unos ojitos de chihuahueño a medio morir, era su arma de convencimiento eso y sus trampas de soborno.

-ah…-suspiro pesadamente Anko-está bien sabes que nadie, se resiste a esos ojos, veamos ¿Qué tenemos?-

-Tenten batería, Temari bajo, yo compositora y vocalista-respondió contenta la oji-blanca

-escases de instrumentos ¿no sabes tocar nada enserio Hinata?-pregunto dudosa la senseii

-para nada, no sé como compongo melodías- respondió pensativa Hinata-pero… Anko, tu sabes tocar muy bien la guitarra-sugirió

-no es mala idea, siempre y cuando sea fuera de la escuela, ya saben-respondió la morena

-claro, pero no me explico cómo eres profesora a los 16-concluyo Tenten

-ya ves, cosas de la vida-se limito a contestar-pero aun así faltarían miembros, que les parece que mañana al terminar las clases nos vemos en el salón de música y traigan a personas que sepan tocar algún instrumento y cantar, me tengo que ir nos vemos sayonara- se despidió Anko

Y así todas se despidieron de ella y cada quien se fue hacia su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo dia…

¿Fantasy Rock?

Las clases pasaban con calma esperando a que algo sucediera Hinata lo presentia ese dia no seria común, no. Pero la pregunta era ¿por que?, cual podría ser la diferencia, cerca ya de la ultima hora, Temari se acerco a hablar con Hinata.

-Hina-chan… ¿a quienes vamos a meter a la banda?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-en las audiciones estarán todos, claro menos el grupo de las fresas- volteando a ver con descaro a Ino – ¿por cierto no te hueles como que hay algo extraño?- concluyo con la pregunta Hinata.

- ¿no será tu rareza?, wow veo que por fin esa nariz tuya de chihuahueño funciono- dijo Ino, había escuchado lo que Hinata había murmurado y no le agradaba que fuera a tener una banda y ella no.

-no…-nego la Hyuuga mientras se acercaba a Ino- mas bien huele a que alguien no se baño hoy- concluyo tapándose la nariz

-huy Ino te cacharon- termino entre burlas Sakura

Después de ese pequeño y gracioso accidente las clases prosiguieron tal cual, la mayoría aburridas y tediosas como suelen ser, hasta que por fin llego la maravillosa hora final, la hora que todos los alumnos esperan para poder volver a sus casas, aventar las mochilas y quitarse ese molesto y feo uniforme.

Hinata había logrado convencer a toda la bola de que audicionaran con Anko, para formar la banda, se descubrió que para cantar Sasuke y Sakura hacían un exelente duo, pero se negaron rotundamente a entrar en la banda, Shikamaru lo considero muy problemático, pero con ruegos de Hinata y Temari, termino como el manager, después de casi 2 horas de audiciones, terminaron como estaban (exepto por el manager).

-bueno lo intentaremos asi, Hinata mañana a primera hora lllevas la mejor canción que hayas compuesto a dirección, la voy a examinar y corregir- dijo Anko, una vez fuera del colegio junto con las niñas

-si, es mas aqui traigo mi cuaderno de canciones- respondió mientras buscaba en su mochila-¡no puede ser!, lo deje en el salón de música- concluyo alterada, si alguien veía ese cuaderno o no por Kami que se volvia emo.

-pues ve por el ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Temari empujándola de nueva cuenta hacia el colegio.

Debido a la flojera de las demás, la habían mandado sola y a veces lo prefería, casi nunca pero cuando estaba inspirada amaba la soledad, algo que al parecer su novio no comprendía,subió con prisa las escaleras, la verdad era que ya tenia mucha hambre, eran cerca de las 5 y ella sin comer. Además el aspecto del colegio vacio era algo realmente misterioso y que inclusive daba miedo, paso por el baño de niñas y su piel se erizo… esa vieja leyenda que había inventando Sakura, la verdad era que no era tan inventada tenia algo de cierta y por eso mismo nunca entraba sola al baño y en esos momentos estaba parada como una boba volteando a ver el baño, al parecer tenia miedo y a la vez esperaba que algo pasara, quizás eso era lo que había presentido todo el dia… un encuentro con alguien del mas alla…

Pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando una melodía un tanto familiar se escucho a lo lejos, ¿acaso el miedo ya le estaba provocando alucinaciones?, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea cuando noto que la melodía provenía del salón de música y mas aun con se dio cuenta que era una de las canciones que ella había compuesto, esto la asusto un poco y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al 2° piso en el trayecto no pudo evitar percatarse de lo bien que era interpretada en piano por aquella "desconocida" persona, pero también por su mente pasaba la idea de que eso pudiera caer en manos enemigas, es decir de Ino y compañía, por fin llego y abrió la puerta con nerviosismo y calma para su sorpresa no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Naruto, el chico nuevo. El pensamiento similar a: que lindo, ¡kawaii!. Paso por la mente de Hinata, la verdad era que de por si se la había echo guapo ahora lo veía mas, sin embargo se corrió mentalmente. Ella tenia novio. Ante todo estos pensamientos se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una banca, provocando un poco de ruido, haciendo que Naruto parara de tocar.

-¡gomen!, to.. tocas genial no quería interrumpir, pero…- sus palabras se vieron cortadas

-¿compusiste esto?- pregunto el rubio con el cuaderno de Hinata en las manos

-ha..hai- tartamudeo un poco

-todas las canciones son hermosas, yo soy pésimo para componer-concluyo dándole el cuaderno a su dueña.

-alguien que toca el piano asi no puede ser pésimo para componer, mira que te lo dice alguien que no sabe ni agarrar bien una flauta- dijo Hinata tomando su cuaderno y haciendo unos curiosos gestos provocando algo de risa por parte de Naruto.

-no lo creo- repondio el

-pues creelo- concluyo la oji-blanco

-me resulta demasiado difícil, bueno debo irme, sayo- dijo Naruto casi e la puerta del salón

-shoto-mate kurasai Naruto-kun, yo etto… ¿te gustaría estar en nuestra banda?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata

- no creo que sea lo mas adecuado- dijo mientras caminaba aun mas hacia el exterior, sabia que había comenzando a sentir algo por Hinata y eso lo confundía y no quería confundirse mas, poner distancia era lo mejor, casi no la conocía, si era linda pero tenia un novio celoso, posesivo y empelagoso, lo peor de todo Hinata no le era indeferente ¿Qué debía hacer?.

-anda… ¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella, acercándose hasta caminar a su lado y poniendo sus ojitos de chihuahueño a medio morir y una de sus grandes armas del convencimiento.

-ah...es… ta bien- tartamudeo un poco, ¿Por qué ponía esos ojos?, se veía aun mas linda. Imposible negarse, esto estaba mal, muy mal pero arriesgarse le encantaba-Hinata… ¿quieres ir a comer?.

De momento había quedado muda,no sabia que decir o que hacer, por un lado moria de hambre y era extremadamente lindo, por otro tenia novio y a sus amigas esperándola haya afuera, pero era un oferta no rechazable, hambre y demasiado lindo gano.

-claro- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras su Hinata niña buena y su Hinata mala interiores se desgreñaban, había dejado a sus amigas incluso su sensei, plantadas en la entrada del colegio y estaba saliendo con un chico al que apenas conocía, por otro lado amaba ir contra corriente, aunque casi nunca lo hiciera, pero como siempre su conciencia la llamo y decidió mientras caminaba mandarle un mensaje por celular a Temari, rápido y sencillo y asi lo hizo, mientras caminaba hacia un restaurante junto con su nuevo amigo. Durante el camino no paraban de platicar la verdad tenían gustos bastantes similares y en otros eran completamente opuestos, pero era realmente divertido discutir sus diferentes puntos de vista.

-creo que tendremos que parar la discusión sobre el calentamiento global, por que ya llegamos a Ichiraku- dijo Naruto señalando un pequeño puesto de ramen frente a ellos

-que bien por que muero de hambre- contesto Hinata, a lo cual ambos rieron y entraron en el puesto.

Sin embargo cuando salieron de la escuela no notaron algo o mas bien a alguien, Ino había visto y escuchado todo y en su mente estaba planeando algo realmente malévolo, ¿en que consistía?, muy sencillo, ella se encargaría de que los sentimientos de esos 2 no pasaran de ser solo una amistad, la idea era chismearle a Kiba que su querida noviecita había salido con el chico nuevo y después, como siempre ella se encargaría de hablar pestes de Hinata, pero esta vez a Naruto y por que no enamorarlo, después de todo no estaba nada mal el muchacho. Rio ante su maquiavélico plan que de seguro ejecutaria con ayuda de sus secuaces, como todos sus planes, aunque la mayoría si no es que todos habían terminado siendo un fiasco. Pero esta vez… ¿no fallaría?.

Despues de una deliciosa comida Hinata y Naruto caminaban entre comentarios y risassin un rumbo preciso, hasta que Naruto decidió que al menos por cortesía debería de acompañar a Hinata a su casa y asi lo hizo.

-gracias encerio que me la pase genial- dijo Hinata mientras sacaba sus llaves

-no tienes nada que agradecer, yo también me la pase espectacular, hay que salir asi en otra ocasión ¿no crees?- pregunto deseoso de que la respuesta fuera si y a la vez esperando que le dijera que no, necesitaba dejar ya esa locura ese sentimiento que no estaba correcto ¿o si? Y el colmo era que ella vivía bastante cerca de su casa, ahora pasaría por ahí y se embobaría con su casa siempre, que desastre.

-claro, por cierto ¿te parece si mañana empezamos a ensayar lo de fantasy rock?-pregunto la oji-perla que no estaba convencida de lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo correcto, pero poco le importaba, era novia de Kiba solo por que los Inuzuka y los Hyuuga habían pactado un compromiso si tenían algunos hijos que quedaran de la edad.

-si, ¿en donde?-pregunto el rubio

-buena pregunta…. Pues… aquí en mi casa a las 4p.m.- respondió sonriente Hyuuga

-esta bien, bueno me voy, hasta luego- dijo sin saber exactamente como despedirse asi que solo se movia de atrás hacia adelante moviendo un poco la mano, provocando mucha risa en Hinata quien se paro un poco de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un: hasta luego te cuidas, para que después ella entrara a su casa y el se quedara como bobo, tocándose la mejilla, hasta que reacciono y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO:

Ah… como decir esto, bueno en si no tengo mucho que explicar, más bien esto es para pedir una disculpa, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero… No podre continuar con la historia, enserio lo intente, pero no se… la inspiración se esfumó.

u-u

Espero puedan perdonar mi irresponsabilidad como escritora y quizás más de alguno comprenderme, les pido mil disculpas y les prometo que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, escrito por una amiga, solo me falta corregir la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fanfic, por darme esta oportunidad y les prometo que no volverá a pasar, esto fue causa de que durante todos estos meses, sufrí tanto como escritora y como persona, un proceso de maduración, quizás eso me hizo perder la inspiración, la verdad no la sé. De nuevo mil disculpas.

Atte: Lupita M.


End file.
